All I want for Christmas is you
by carolineflickan
Summary: Ron och Hermione firar jul tillsammans. Romantisk och känslofylld one shot. Ge mig en kommentar i julklapp, är ni snälla!


Alla karaktärer tillhör Rowling, jag har bara lånat dem.  
Berättelsen utspelar sig julen efter slutstriden. Fluffvarning, kanske jag borde säga. Men jag vill ha lyckliga slut!  
Hoppas att ni gillar den och att ni kommenterar. Jag tror att jag har tillåtit anonyma kommentarer, men om ni vill ha svar på era reviews så får ni väl använda ert nickname på den här sajten, så jag vet vem jag ska skriva till.  
Låten nedan lyssnade jag på när jag skrev berättelsen, fast versionen av My Chemical Romance.  
Trevlig läsning!

**All I want for Christmas is you**

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you can ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

(skriven av M. Carey)

Hermione vaknar upp på julaftons morgon. Hon sträcker ut armen för att lägga den om Ron, men han är inte där. Vad nu då? Oftast brukar det vara hon som kommer ur sängen först om morgnarna. Och klockan är bara nio. Ron är inte den som kliver upp tidigare än han måste.

- Han är väl i köket och äter frukost, det matvraket, mumlar Hermione för sig själv. Hon sträcker armarna mot taket och gäspar.

Äntligen är det jul igen. Det är den högtiden hon tycker mest om. Dofterna, julsångerna, maten, den glada stämningen… Hela huset är pyntat med tomtar, änglar, glitter och Gud vet allt. En stor julgran står inklämd i vardagsrummets ena hörn. Den är helt täckt med pynt, man ser knappt själva trädet. Mrs Weasley har så gott som bott i köket de senaste två veckorna. Hon har varit fullt upptagen med att baka julgodis, kakor och mat i sådana mängder att man kan tro att hela Trolldomsministeriet är bjudna på julmiddag i Kråkboet.

Hermione ställer sig och tittar ut genom fönstret där snöflingorna sakta singlar ned mot marken. Solen lyser svagt och i trädgården håller Ginny och Harry på med att bygga en snölykta. Hon står och tittar på dem en stund. De kan inte hålla händerna borta från varandra många minuter åt gången. Snart slutar de rulla snöbollar, och blir ståendes under ett träd med armarna om varandra, som fastlimmade vid varandras läppar. Det kanske inte är så konstigt, de har ju varit åtskilda sedan hon åkte tillbaka till Hogwarts i höstas. Harry har visserligen haft en hel del att göra sedan slutstriden i somras, men han har saknat Ginny varenda dag.

Hermione och Ron har inte heller haft så mycket annat än varandra i tankarna det senaste halvåret. Hon har praktiskt taget bott hos familjen Weasley sedan hon hämtade hem sina föräldrar från Australien. Det tog ganska lång tid att förklara för dem vad som egentligen hade hänt, och när de väl insåg vad det hela handlade om, då tyckte de att hon var galen som utsatt sig för en sådan fara.

Hon är lycklig nu, trots det som hände den sommaren. Trots alla vänner hon förlorade. Det händer att hon drömmer mardrömmar om det ibland. Då är det skönt att känna Rons armar omkring sig. Han behöver inte säga något, det räcker med att han finns där. De går ju båda igenom samma sak.

Hermione saknar Tonks, Lupin och Moody, men framför allt saknar hon Fred. Kråkboet är inte detsamma utan honom. Kommer säkert aldrig att bli det heller. Och George, stackars George! Han kommer nog heller aldrig att bli som förr. När de miste Fred, då dog också en del av hans tvillingbror. Georges glada skratt har hon hört alldeles för sällan det senaste halvåret.

Efter att ha legat och morgnat sig en stund tar Hermione på sig sin morgonrock och går nedför trapporna till hjärtat av familjen Weasleys hus, köket. Arthur sitter på sin vanliga plats vid köksbordets ena kortända och läser gårdagens tidning, och vid spisen står Molly och steker ägg, gnolandes på en gammal visa. Men Ron syns inte till.

- God morgon, gumman, säger Molly och med en viftning på trollstaven ordnar hon fram en kopp te åt yngste sonens flickvän.

- God morgon, svarar Hermione och sätter sig bredvid Arthur. Var är Ron?

- Jag vet inte, raring. Jag trodde att han fortfarande låg och sov. Nej, han är inte hemma i alla fall, fortsätter hon efter en titt på klockan. Molly sjunger vidare, hon är på ovanligt gott humör idag. Det är ju jul. Både Arthur och Hermione vet att den glädjen inte kommer att hålla i sig hela dagen. Det dröjer nog inte länge förrän hon börjar gråta över att Fred inte är med dem.

Efter frukosten transfererar sig Hermione hem till sina föräldrar i London, fortfarande utan att veta var Ron är. Molly lugnar henne med att han säkert är och inhandlar de sista julklapparna. Kvällen innan gnällde han om att han bara hade hunnit köpa åt Harry, Bill, Ginny och Charlie än så länge.

Hemma hos familjen Granger väntar ett ordentligt julkalas. Hermiones mor- och farföräldrar och har redan kommit, och snart dyker ett par syskon till hennes föräldrar upp, tillsammans med sina barn. Hermione har en jämnårig kusin som är väldigt nyfiken av sig, och eftersom de inte träffats på ett bra tag har de mycket att tala om. Kusinen tycker att det där med att Hermione är en häxa är _så_ spännande.

- Hur går det med pojkvännen då? frågar kusinen med ett finurligt leende.

- Jo, det går väl bra, svarar Hermione och känner hur hon blir varm om kinderna.

- Det kanske till och med vankas förlovning nu till jul eller nyår?

- Nej du, det tror jag inte, skrattar Hermione. Det dröjer nog ett bra tag innan Ron går ner på knä, fortsätter hon.

Hermione kommer hem till Kråkboet igen sent på kvällen. Det är bara Molly som fortfarande är uppe; hon lagar mat förstås. Hermione frågar om hon ska hjälpa till med något, men blir skickad i säng istället. Hon är säkert trött efter festen hos sina föräldrar, antar Mrs Weasley. Trött och proppmätt, faktiskt. Hermione begriper inte hur hon ska kunna äta någonting imorgon. Så tyst hon kan smyger hon uppför trapporna till hennes och Rons rum.

- Så du är hemma nu? mumlar han.

- Väckte jag dig? viskar hon.

- Jag hade nästan somnat. Han vänder på sig så att han ligger och ser på henne. Var det trevligt hos dina föräldrar?

- Ja, det var det. De hälsade till dig. Hon hänger upp sina kläder prydligt på en stol och drar nattlinnet över huvudet. Var har du varit idag? frågar hon.

- Hemma.

- Inte på morgonen.

- Jag ordnade med en sak, säger han kort.

- Vad då?

- Inget särskilt. Ska vi sova? Det låter mera som ett konstaterande än en fråga.

- Visst. God natt, säger hon, ger honom en kyss och lägger sig med huvudet på hans arm. Efter en stund hör hon på hans jämna andhämtning att han somnat. Vad är det han döljer? Hade han bara varit och köpt julklappar kunde han väl ha talat om det? Han har aldrig några hemligheter för henne i vanliga fall.

Morgonen därpå vaknar de av att Harry och Ginny kommer instörtandes på rummet, fortfarande iklädda pyjamas och nattlinne. Han har dessutom en tomteluva på huvudet och hon bär på en stor skål med julgodis.

- God jul! skriker de i kör.

- Brinner det? muttrar Ron och drar kudden över huvudet.

- God jul! svarar Hermione, kliver ur sängen och kramar om de andra två.

- Smaka, säger Ginny och trycker en godisbit i Hermiones mun. Mamma har varit uppe sedan klockan fyra och grejat i köket. Upp och hoppa nu, Ron! fortsätter hon och kittlar honom under foten. Han drar in benet under täcket, sträcker på sig och gäspar.

- Frukosten är framdukad, säger Harry och tillsammans med Ginny lämnar han rummet. Nu ska de gå och väcka George, som anlände kvällen innan.

Ett par timmar efter frukosten anländer Bill och Fleur. Nu syns det på henne att hon är gravid. Bill ser så stolt ut och klappar henne över magen hela tiden. Om fem månader blir han far.

- Blir det blir en flicka ska hon heta Victoire, efter Fleurs mormor, deklarerar han.

- Och om det blir en pojke ska han heta William, säger Fleur. Efter sin far. Jysses, så mycket mat, Molly. Vilken tyr att vi inte åt innan vi åkte, Bill, fortsätter hon och slår sig ned vid köksbordet för att vika servetter.

Percy och Charlie dyker upp lagom till middagen, liksom Andromeda och lille Teddy. Det var Harry som ville bjuda in dem. Inte kunde de sitta ensamma under julen, tyckte han. Teddys hår är ljusbrunt för tillfället, samma färg som Remus hade. Men han har Tonks mörkbruna ögon och mörka ögonfransar. Den lille är väldigt förtjust i sin gudfar, så Harry får gå runt och bära på honom mest hela tiden. Han tänker göra allting som står i hans makt för att inte missa någonting av Teddys uppväxt. Det får inte gå för dem som det gjorde för Harry och Sirius.

Det blir ganska trångt när alla ska få plats runt bordet, tretton stycken är de ju, men det går bra ändå. Maten är precis lika god som den brukar vara när det är Molly som stått för tillagandet, och de äter med god aptit, alla utom George. Han har gått ned en hel del i vikt sedan i somras. Hermione förstår vad det beror på. Och vad är julen utan dem som står en närmast? Han saknar Fred förstås. Troligen mest av dem alla.

- Du får gärna spara _lite_ mat till oss andra, Charlie, säger Percy och undrar hur länge det är sedan Charlie senast såg mat.

- Jag har knappt ätit på två dagar för att jag skulle få i mig så mycket som möjligt idag, erkänner Charlie och lägger åt sig ytterligare tre korvar innan han skickar vidare fatet till sin yngre bror.

- Kan någon ge mig en öl?

- Du fick ju just en, pappa.

- Glöm inte förra julen, Arthur… säger Molly varnande.

När alla är mätta och nöjda och det plockats undan i köket är det dags för julklappsutdelningen. Under granen i vardagsrummet ligger en massa paket. Bill och Sleur sköter julklappsutdelningen. Han läser på etiketterna och hon använder wingardium leviosa-trollformeln för att skicka paketen till sina mottagare. Molly har som vanligt stickat tröjor till var och en. Ron får som alltid annars en rödbrun och Harry en smaragdgrön. Teddy får också en, den är mörkblå, med ett stort vitt T på bröstet. För Hermione har det i år varit ovanligt svårt att komma på en julklapp till Ron. Hon skulle förstås kunna ge honom en stor ask med chokladgrodor, men det är inte vidare romantiskt. Han får en prenumeration på en quidditchtidning istället, och en tröja hon köpte i en mugglaraffär. Precis lika oromantiskt visserligen, men några tidningar och en tröja räcker längre än vad chokladgrodorna skulle ha gjort om de hamnade i Rons ägo. Av honom får Hermione en bok; _Storbritanniens häxor och vad de är berömda för_.

- Precis vad jag ville ha, ler hon. Att du kom ihåg det!

- Du får din andra julklapp sen, viskar Ron och trycker hennes hand.

- Ska jag få en till? Vad är det för något då?

- Det får du se, ler han.

Kvällen blir sen. Mrs Weasley ska som vanligt spela den där gamla skivan med Celestina Warbeck, hon som var populär när Molly och Arthur var unga och ogifta för nära trettio år sedan… Bill och Fleur ger sig av vid midnatt, och de andra ska stanna över natten. Andromeda och Ted åkte hem redan vid niotiden, för då somnade pojken. Vid halvettiden kommer de andra i säng.

- Ska jag få min julklapp nu? frågar Hermione när de kommit upp till Rons rum. Han ler lite nervöst och stoppar ned handen i fickan. Sedan går han ned på knä framför henne och håller upp en liten ring. Hon gapar av förvåning och sätter händerna framför munnen.

- Hermione, min älskade… Vill du gifta dig med mig? frågar han.

- Åh… åh, Ron! flämtar hon och faller ned på knä bredvid honom. Glädjetårarna sprutar ur ögonen på henne. Hon håller om honom hårt, vill aldrig släppa honom igen.

- Ska jag ta det som ett ja, eller? frågar han och ler.

- Det kan du skriva upp att du ska! skrattar hon och kysser honom.

- Jag älskar dig _så_ mycket, säger han, nästan rörd till tårar.

- Det här är min bästa jul någonsin, säger hon leende.


End file.
